Aquaphobia (Versión en Español)
by la23trenzas
Summary: Knuckles quiere ayudar a Sonic a superar su miedo al agua. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando Knuckles se encuentra frente a frente con un terrible destino? Fluffy Sonuckles. One-Shot.


**Esta historia pertenece al usuario Fox159 y ha sido traducido con su consentimiento por la23trenzas.**

 **Si estáis interesados en leer el fanfic original, podéis buscarlo bajo el mismo nombre o por el nombre del autor.**

* * *

"¡Oh, vamos Sonic!" Dijo el equidna rojo sin llegar a gritar. "¡Es solo agua!"

"Y-ya…" Dijo Sonic en tono agudo, con la voz agrietándosele. Los dedos de sus pies tocaron la superficie del agua, pero él retrocedió rápidamente. "N-No… no puedo hacerlo…" Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del río y se sentó en la arena, "Prefiero quedarme aquí, donde está seco, muchas gracias."

Knuckles gimió, frustrado. Con las palmas de las manos en la cara, salió de las cristalinas aguas y se cruzó de brazos. "Muy bien, Sonic. ¿Qué hace falta para que metas tu trasero azul en el agua?"

"¡Nada!" Dijo Sonic en un tono obstinado, cruzándose de brazos. "¡No voy a entrar! De todas maneras, ¿Por qué me has arrastrado aquí?"

"¿Qué crees que hago? Estoy tratando de ayudarte. Esta estúpida fobia tuya va a acabar metiéndose en tu camino algún día." Knuckles suspiró y le agarró con su mano sin guante, haciendo que Sonic se sonrojara levemente. "Vamos, Azul." Knuckles tiró de él mientras caminaba hacia el río. Sonic luchó, tratando de liberarse de las garras de su amigo rojo, pero falló. El equidna era demasiado fuerte.

Knuckles literalmente lo arrastró a la orilla del río. Sonic comenzó a luchar una vez más cuando Knuckles entró en el agua. Knuckles hizo todo lo posible por ser paciente con el erizo terco. Suspiró. "Lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarme y no pensar más en el agua." Sonic comenzó a gemir, pero hizo lo que su amigo le había ordenado y miró a sus ojos amatistas. No pudo evitar gemir como si le doliera cuando su pie entró en el agua.

"Sonic…mírame…" Knuckles comenzó a caminar más profundo en el río mientras Sonic seguía mirando como los ojos color lavanda miraban a sus propios ojos esmeralda. Sonic pensó en lo mono que estaba su amigo rojo. El ligero rubor rosado volvió a enrojecer su rostro. Sin embargo, Knuckles no parecía darse cuenta. Él solo seguía mirándole a sus aterrados ojos verdes. Por fin, el agua le llegaba por la cintura a Sonic.

Knuckles sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. "Heh, no pensé que llegaras tan lejos." Sonic salió del trance y miró hacia abajo notando el agua que lo rodeaba. Dejó escapar un chillido de nena y salió corriendo del agua más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Knuckles volvió a taparse la cara con las palmas de las manos y murmuró en voz baja: "¿Por qué he tenido que decir eso?" Luego miró y notó por primera vez cuán profundo era realmente el río, sin duda no hacía pie en el fondo. Debían de ser com metros*. Sintió algo rozándole las piernas…

Sonic, aún en la orilla, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para sacudirse el agua. Suspiró con tristeza. "Lo siento, Knuckles… supongo que esta fobia nunca va a…"

"¡SONIC! ¡AYUDA!"

Sonic volvió su cabeza rápidamente y vio al equidna rojo luchando por mantenerse en la superficie del agua. Sus brazos se agitaban por todas partes, salpicando agua a diestro y siniestro. "¡Algo me ha cogido la pierna! ¡Me está hundiendo hacia el fondo!" Sonic comenzó a entrar en pánico y miró frenéticamente a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo útil que lo ayudara. Al darse cuenta de que no había nada con que ayudarlo, corrió hacia la orilla del agua. Pero rápidamente se detuvo justo en la orilla, sin siquiera tocar el agua. '¡No puedo meterme en el agua!' Pensó Sonic. '¡Es que no puedo!' "¿¡Qué hago?!"

"¡Ayúdame! Idio…" La boca de Knuckles se llenó de repente de agua cuando quedó completamente hundido en las profundidades del río.

"¡KNUCKLES!"

A Sonic ya no le importaba. Saltó y nadó hasta el lugar donde Knuckles había desaparecido en el azul abismo y se zambulló.

Nadó unos metros hacia abajo y vio a su amigo, que tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, como si tratara de respirar agua. Alcanzó su mano, que ahora se balanceaba ligeramente en el agua.

El erizo envolvió su brazo alrededor del equidna y nadó hacia arriba. Tan pronto como llegó a la superficie, empezó a jadear para recuperar el aliento. Rápidamente nadó hacia la orilla con su amigo inconsciente entre los brazos. No se movía…

Sonic ya sabía que hacer porque lo había visto en la televisión. Había que hacerle RCP. Realmente no sabía cómo se hacía, pero lo que hacía la gente de la tele era presionar el pecho. Sin embargo, Knuckles comenzó a toser el agua antes de que Sonic empezara siquiera. El erizo suspiró aliviado.

"Oh, gracias a dios. Yo… ¿Knuckles…?"

El equidna no se movía en absoluto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba quieto sobre la arena, como si estuviera muerto.

"¡Vamos Knuckles, amigo! ¡Despierta!" Dijo Sonic, sacudiendo violentamente a su amigo aparentemente sin vida. "¡Por favor, despierta! ¡No te me mueras, hermano!" Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, dándose cuenta de que su mejor amigo se había ido-

De repente, lo dos ojos violetas se abrieron, junto con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Te tengo!"

"¡KNUCKLES!" Gritó Sonic, lleno de rabia. "¡¿Qué narices, tío?! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!"

Knuckles soltó una carcajada que hizo que la ira de Sonic se desvaneciera en el aire. Knuckles se estaba… ¿riendo? Sonic no pudo evitar sonreír. Knuckles nunca se ríe. ¡Vaya, casi ni sonríe!

"¿Por qué hiciste eso…?" La voz de Sonic fue desvaneciéndose. Knuckles sonrió. "Oye, conseguí que entraras en el agua, ¿o no?" Sonic miró hacia el agua y luego a su amigo. Era verdad. ¡Y ni siquiera se había asustado!

"Wow…" Dijo Sonic por lo bajo y Knuckles dejó escapar otra risa. "Así que supongo que ya no le tienes miedo al agua, ¿eh, Azulón?" Knuckles tenía una enorme y maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿¡Estás de broma?!" Dijo Sonic: "¡Ya tengo otra razón para odiarla! ¿Qué pasaría si eso hubiera sido real y te hubieras ahogado de verdad? Es aterrador pensar que podría ahogarme en el agua, ¡pero un amigo ahogándose es mucho peor!"

"Todo era parte de la actuación, erizo." Knuckles frunció el ceño. Cualquier rastro de felicidad se había ido.

"¡No me importa! Eso significa que los monstruos te acechan en el agua y podrían matarte en cualquier momento…" Sonic se estremeció ante la idea de un feo monstruo con dientes afilados como los de un tiburón justo debajo de sus piernas, listo para arrastrarte a lo profundo de las aguas hasta tu perdición absoluta.

Sonic continuó con las excusas y Knuckles solo suspiraba, llegando a la conclusión de que el erizo nunca superaría sus miedos.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:**

 ***: Aquí tuve que hacer una pequeña adaptación, en la versión origina decía que el río tenía 9 o 10 pies de profundidad, al pasarlo a metros tenemos que 9 pies son 2'7 metros y 10 pies son 3'1 metros aproximadamente. Por lo que decidí no redondear las cifras y dejarlas com metros.**

 **Si veis alguna expresión que no cuadre o alguna falta de ortografía que se me haya podido pasar, podéis ponérmelo en los comentarios y veré si necesita una corrección.**


End file.
